


Five times the Avengers don't find out about Daredevil and one time they do

by Nautika



Series: I'm not Daredevil, really! [3]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Attempt at Humor, But no violence shown, Gen, Identity Reveal, Kidnapping, Matt Is A Dork, Matt and Frank are flatmates, No Smut, Reveal, Secret Identity, Secret Identity Fail, Threats of Violence, clint is a dork, dumpsters, random thugs - Freeform, random warehouses show up surprisingly often
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-09 02:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nautika/pseuds/Nautika
Summary: What it says on the tin :)----------“And then I had to help Daredevil climb out of that dumpster, freaking Daredevil, can you believe it?” Clint waved his arms around, nearly sweeping his cup off the table in Matt’s apartment.





	1. Clint

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third part of my ongoing "I'm not Daredevil, really!" series. You don't have to read the other two to understand this one (but I'd like to recommend it, of course). I'd love to get comments but Kudos are fine, too. Enjoy :)
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and there's not money involved.

“Ow,” Clint groaned while rolling into a more comfortable position. He was definitely getting too old for this kind of shit. The dumpster he’d landed in smelled worse than any dumpster had any right to smell. Urgh. Clint squirmed and tried to get to his feet, but everything was just muddy and unpleasant. There seemed to be one spot hard enough to stand on though, so he set his foot on it and-

“...would you mind terribly getting your foot off my back?” a voice asked and Clint fell down again, yelping and scrambling to the other side of the dumpster.

“Thanks,” the voice said politely and the man the voice belonged to slowly sat up until Clint was able to recognize the costume.

Daredevil had made a name for himself, but much wasn’t known about him. Put Wilson Fisk behind bars, beats the shit out of mobsters and regularly prevents the Punisher from killing people. Seems like a nice enough guy though, so Clint nodded in Daredevil’s direction.

“Hey there,” he said. “What does a nice Devil like you do in a dumpster like this at this time of night?”

There was a short period of silence - Clint was getting slightly nervous - before Daredevil snorted. “Seemed as good a place as any to get some sleep,” he replied. “Now, if you’d excuse me - there’s something I have to do,” he continued, pulled himself up and fell out of the dumpster.

...leaving Clint alone in the stinky trash and that just wouldn’t do, so Clint tried to climb out again, only to sink down into the garbage shortly after. The dumpster was just so… slimy and slippery, he felt like a spider in a bathtub. Damn, seemed like he wasn’t getting out that easily. Sure, he could call someone - Tony or Natasha would be more than happy to help him out - but that would also mean that he’d be the bottom of the Avenger’s jokes for the foreseeable future.

So there was no way he’d call them. Well, looked like he’d be stuck in the dumpster until his strength returned to him and-

A horned head appeared over the side of the dumpster. “You coming or what?” Daredevil said, extending an arm to help Clint out. He took it gratefully and climbed out with as much dignity as possible.

“You tell anyone, I’ll find you!” Clint murmured and Daredevil smirked before nodding solemnly.

* * *

“And then I had to help Daredevil climb out of that dumpster, freaking _Daredevil_ , can you believe it?” Clint waved his arms around, nearly sweeping his cup off the table in Matt’s apartment.

Matt nodded, smiling. “You met Daredevil in a dumpster, really? That’s.. kind of eww, to be honest.”

“Yeah,” Clint agreed, “the dumpster part was eww, but meeting Daredevil was actually kind of awesome. I mean.. you know I wanted to get to know the guy for ages, but I’ve never imagined it to be a dumpster where I'd finally meet him,” he snickered.

Matt shrugged. “I don’t know, that’s not so different from how we’ve met. You spilled coffee on me and then saved me from walking into a trash-can in my surprise.”

“Hah, the start of a wonderful friendship,” Clint said dreamily. “Hey, you still up for movie night at Tony’s tower? He’s got an earphone now that can narrate the movie for you. Or we’ll do it again, like last time. It’ll be fun!”

Matt had planned on going out that night to patrol the city again, but… Clint’s suggestion sounded nice. “Yeah,” he said, “sounds awesome. Will everybody be there?”

“Great! I’ll let the others know! And yeah, think so… except maybe Thor. He said he had business in Asgard, but well, I’m sure you’ll get to know him someday,” Clint shrugged. “But Steve will be there and I know you’ve had a Captain America poster when you were a kid, so you can go all fanboy on him today!”

Matt blushed. “Shouldn’t have told you that,” he grumbled. But he was looking forward to meeting Captain America, Clint was right. He’s already met Natasha, Tony and Bruce - but last night was the first time he met any of the Avengers in costume, and in all honesty, he was pretty glad it had been Clint - the others would’ve probably figured him out by now. Clint might have the best eyes of all of them - he wasn’t called ‘Hawkeye’ for nothing - but he was also a huge dork, and judging by their conversation, he hadn’t grown suspicious.

Matt got to his feet. “Alright, give me a minute to get ready,” he said and walked into the bedroom to change. A sniff told him that he wouldn’t have been able to go out that night anyway - not before washing his costume. The bad guys would have been able to smell him three buildings away. So yeah, movie night it was - and if he could scrounge some tech from Tony, well. All the better for him.


	2. Natasha

Great, Matt thought while dangling from the ceiling. Just great. He just had to underestimate the bad guys of the week and got himself captured. He had no clue what they wanted with him other than to cuff him, hang him from the ceiling by his wrists and beat him up. So far, nobody had asked him any questions and the air was getting a bit stiff behind the hood they’d put over his head to prevent him from seeing their faces. Also, the sound of what had to be neon lights irritated him more and more by the minute.

Ow, and this during the week the Punisher, with whom he was sharing his flat for about eight months now, was away for a “vacation”. So no chance Frank would notice him gone, damn.

Matt was pretty sure the bad guys had not managed to really damage his body yet. Some bruises he could easily deal with, and a stab wound in his side. That one might need some stitches, but it was only bleeding sluggishly, so no biggie.

Of course, that was the moment the bad guys strolled back in, one carrying a sledgehammer and the other a giant pipe wrench. Both of them were whistling and Matt thought that was just entirely too cliché.

“So,” Sledgehammer said. “Tell us everything or we’ll make you!”

Matt had no idea what they were talking about, so he settled for a grunted “No”.

Sledgehammer shrugged. “Have it your way then,” he said and Matt steeled himself for impact-

\- but it never came. Instead, Sledgehammer and Pipe wrench halted in their steps, yelling for someone to “show himself”. It took Matt a second to notice the irritating sound was gone and therefore the lights had to be off. Maybe Frank was back early?

He didn’t have to wait long for his answer. There were two short yelps followed by the sound of two bodies hitting the ground hard. He could still hear their heartbeats, though, so probably not the Punisher. He tilted his head and was able to make out a third heartbeat, soft but strong and calm. He smiled. He knew that one.

“Hey there,” he said, his voice muted behind the hood.

“Daredevil, I presume,” the Black Widow replied before switching the light back on and getting to work on his cuffs. It took her ten seconds to free him and Matt was happy to stand on his own two feet again.

“Thanks for not leaving me hanging. What about the guards outside?” He nodded in the exit’s general direction.

Natasha sounded amused. “Taken care of. You’re free to go, let me just get that hood of your head,” she said, coming closer.

Matt actually took a step back. “Leave it,” he said. The silence after implied Natasha’s unspoken question and he decided to be as honest as possible. “I’d very much like to keep my identity a secret for now - and you’re too damn good at what you do, you’d probably have me figured out by tomorrow.”

It seemed to take the Black Widow some time to come to her decision - but Matt was sure she ultimately would understand and honor his request. He was proven right when she nodded. “Alright,” she said. “I can leave you alone now, or I can escort you outside.” Of course, Matt didn’t need someone to guide him, but he kinda wanted to hold on to someone right now. Truth be told, he was a bit shaken up by this whole experience, so he nodded and offered his arm. Natasha took it and together they made their way out, Matt playing seeing-guy-who-doesn’t-see-anything-right now, complete with stumbling and tumbling until they were finally outside.

“Thank you,” Matt said, turning to Natasha. “I’ve got it from here.”

“You sure?” she asked, “you’re bleeding and I’m pretty sure one of your shoulders is dislocated. Must be painful”

It was, but of course Matt wouldn’t be caught dead admitting it, so he shook his head. “It’s nothing. Thanks again and see you, I guess?” he couldn’t refrain to joke before turning around and pretending to lift the hood enough for him to walk alone into the darkness surrounding the building. After he was out of Natasha’s sight, he got rid of the hood and made his way home. There was a first aid kit with his name on it.

* * *

“So let me get this straight,” Tony said, lounging on his couch. “You’ve both met Daredevil by now? And you both do not know who he is? You’re spies! Just.. how?”

Natasha and Clint glanced at each other before shrugging. “It was pretty dark,” Clint said. “Couldn’t make out his face. And besides - if he wanted us to know, I’m sure he would be able to stroll right into the room, big grin on his face, maybe he’d even greet Jarvis before demanding some of your best Whiskey. He’s Daredevil, I’m positive he could get around your security system. The guy is like a ghost, I don’t know.”

Before Tony could express his outrage, the door opened and Matt strolled in, big grin on his face. “Hey Jarvis,” he said and made his way to the couch, guided by his cane and Jarvis’ voice. He plopped down and turned his head in Tony’s direction. “Do you still have this Woodford Reserve Bourbon Whiskey from last time?”

He was met with silence.

“What?” Matt asked. “Do I have something on my face? Please tell me I did not just take a cab with something on my face!”

“No, no,” Natasha quickly assured him. “Just some coincidental… never mind. Glad you could make it for movie night this time!”

“Anyway, where was I,” Tony said, pouring Matt some Whiskey. “Ah, yes - how come you two have both met Daredevil and I have not?” he whined.

He turned to Natasha. “So it had been too dark for Clint to see him - what’s your excuse? You’ve met him in warehouse full of neon lights!”

Natasha shrugged. “Yeah, but… as soon as I got him down from the ceiling, he kinda just flipped away. You know how he is,” she said and Matt was very lucky she hadn’t noticed he had been unable to hide his surprise there for a second.


	3. Bruce

 

Nighttime.

A dark street in the middle of a bright city.

Hastened footsteps tapping away on the pavement.

A scream.

Silence.

 

* * *

 

“Uhm,” Matt said, “I’m not sure I’m following? They’re gonna do what now?”

Clint snickered. “Tony’s jealous that Tasha and I have already met Daredevil while he hasn’t. So now he wants to bait him into showing up.”

“Uh-huh.” Matt sounded sceptical. “And how is he gonna do that?”

Now Clint outright laughed. “He’s planning on strolling down the streets of Hell’s Kitchen. Alone. At night. Simply put, he’s planning on getting mugged and hopes that Daredevil will show up and save him.”

“How’s that going for him?” Matt wondered.

 

* * *

  

Nighttime.

An even darker street in the middle of Hell’s Kitchen.

Harsh voices bellowing orders.

Two screams.

Footsteps running away.

A sigh.

 

* * *

 

“So far? Not that good.” Clint said.

Matt grinned. “Can’t imagine why.”

 

* * *

 

Nighttime, approximately 2:17am.

You wouldn’t believe how dark the street was, like, no lamps at all.

Would-be muggers starring in shock.

A famous billionaire waving a ‘please rob me and be loud about it’ sign.

Muggers running away screaming, Tony Stark hot on their heels.

No Daredevil in sight.

 

* * *

 

“That was the third night in a row,” Tony complained. “The third night walking around Hell’s Kitchen, trying to get mugged so Daredevil has to show up and save me.”

“Okay, so what happened? No muggers showed up? By the way, that’s a stupid plan, just so you know it,” Steve said, putting a little bit of coffee in his sugar.

Tony made a face. “There were muggers and they were about to rob me - but then they recognized me and ran away screaming. They thought it was a trap, I guess.”

“Technically, it was a trap,” Steve murmured. “Just not for them. Anyway, what did you expect? Everyone knows your face, knows you’re Iron Man. If I were a mugger in Hell’s Kitchen, I would have run away, too. Well, pre-serum, of course,” he smiled.

Tony sighed dramatically. “Alright, so. That isn’t going to work.” He furrowed his brow. “Unless… it wasn’t me playing bait, but someone who isn’t as well known.”

Steve shrugged. “I can do it.”

Natasha had to struggle in order not to laugh. Clint and Tony had less composure.

“No way,” grinned Clint. “No one would mug you.”

“He’s right,” Tony agreed. “No, it can’t be either one our blond beefcake-squad. Has to be someone less intimidating. Hm…” he said, looking to-

“Call me less intimidating than Captain goodie-two-shoes here and I’ll stick this knife up where the sun doesn’t shine,” Natasha said.

Tony quickly pointed at Clint who shook his head just as quickly. “Nah, wouldn’t work. Daredevil knows me, he’d smell the bait.”

“Well,” Steve said, “that leaves one of us.” He smiled at Bruce, who just so happened to enter the room in that very moment, looking a bit lost and confused.

“Oh! That could work,” Tony said, looking at Bruce.

“I think it would,” Natasha agreed, eyeing Bruce.

“You’re all crazy. But should work,” Clint nodded, smirking at Bruce.

“...huh?” said Bruce.

 

* * *

 

Clint fell back on Matt’s couch, glass in hand. “So now they want Bruce to play bait since Tony obviously can’t.”

Matt was somewhat alarmed. “Uhm, Bruce? What if he, you know, hulks out? He could make a lot of damage.”

Shaking his head, Clint took a sip. “Nah, he’s good at this whole control-thing. As long as no one throws confetti in his face, he’s good to go”

Matt had his doubts but nodded anyway. “Oddly specific, but okay.”

 

* * *

 

Nighttime.

A somewhat dark-ish street.

No mugger in sight.

A very wet Bruce Banner.

Rain.

 

* * *

 

“We should check the weather forecast next time,” Tony said.

“You think?!” Bruce huffed from under a towel.

 

* * *

 

Matt was pretty sure Tony’s plan was stupid, but, well… it worked. Kinda. He actually was on his way to catch up with Bruce, just because he really didn’t want Hell’s Kitchen destroyed. He’d put a lot of work into it.

Sensing Bruce on the streets below him, Matt slowed down and tried to decide between making himself known or just observing the situation.

After some debating with himself and coming to a decision, he noticed three guys sauntering slowly in Bruce’ direction - and one of them seemed to have a gun.

As he was hopping down the building as fast as he could, Bruce finally noticed him and he could hear him talking excitedly to Tony that he’d really managed to find Daredevil! Tony’s moronic plan had actually worked! Unbelievable! Maybe they could finally find out more about the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen!

He unfortunately didn't see the muggers, though.

 

* * *

 

Nighttime.

A not so dark street because there are actually functional lamps in this city.

Three teenage muggers with no money but a bit of a conscience.

One Bruce Banner.

A confetti gun.

HULK SMASH!


	4. Steve

“Everything will be alright, Matt,” Steve soothed. “We’re just tied back to back to two chairs. Stay calm.”

“I am calm,” Matt said quietly.

“That’s good, Matty. I’ll get you out as soon as possible. There’s no reason to panic,” Steve went on.

“I’m not panicking,” Matt said a little louder.

“They think I’m just a civilian. I’m waiting until I can be sure you won’t get shot. Don’t be afraid,” Steve reassured.

“I’m not afraid,” Matt said loudly.

“That’s good. I know it’s especially scary for you because you can’t see, but it’ll be only a few minutes now and then everything will be fine, so don’t freak out on me,” Steve said calmly.

“I am _not freaking out_!” Matt yelled.

 

“That’s good, because there’s really no reason for that. Well, as long as Daredevil meets my demands, of course,” a grinning mobster said, strolling in.

Matt blinked behind his glasses. Shit, they had figured him out - not good. Not good at all. He gritted his teeth in order to tell the mobster exactly what he thought about any demands, when Steve piped up.

“Uhm okay? Let us go and we’ll tell him?” he said innocently.

Unfortunately, Matt was physically unable to facepalm due to being tied to a chair. But he wanted to. He really, really did.

“That won’t necessary,” the mobster replied, smiling, before striding over to Matt. He put a hand in Matt’s hair, pulling his head back slightly. “Isn’t that right, Mr. Murdock?”

“Hn.” said Matt, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

The mobster scoffed. “Please, Mr. Murdock, for how big of an idiot do you take me for?”

Matt smiled serenely. “You want an honest answer to that?” The fist to his stomach wasn’t unexpected and the mobster’s hand settled back in his hair, pulling harshly.

“Now, Mr. Murdock, i know all about you. Your history. How you became blind. The whole clusterfuck with Wilson Fisk. And, of course, Daredevil’s role in all this. So please, don’t insult my intelligence. Like I said, you don’t have any secrets I don’t know about. Now, please,” he said, leaning closer. Matt strained his muscles and prepared himself to, if nothing else, headbutt the mobster. He wanted Daredevil? Not a problem, he’d get Daredevil. This wannabe-criminal was no match for him and-

 

“--number?”

Matt blinked. “What?”

The mobster grunted exasperated. “I said, what’s his number?”

Matt tilted his head. “Who’s number?”

“Are you deaf as well as blind? Daredevil’s number, of course! You obviously know him and have ways to contact him. So, give me his number and then sit still like the nice little hostage you are until that red-suited bastard arrives to come and save you!”

“Uhm,” Matt said, “then what?”

Matt could hear the mobster’s eyes rolling. “Then we kill him, obviously. And you, too, if you don’t obey. You have five minutes to think about it. No tricks - there are guns trained on the both of you,” he said before leaving the room. 

 

* * *

 

“Sorry,” Steve said, “too many guns right now. Can’t do anything.”

Matt shook his head. “We’re in a warehouse, correct?” he said. “Glass panels at the ceiling, yes?”

“Uhm,” Steve blinked. “Yes? How did you..?”

“Tell you later. Like you said, too many guns here for the two of us. I’ll call in the cavalry.”

“The what now?”

“Tell you later. Just don’t do anything rashly. Act like you’re my friend who was in the wrong place at the wrong time, unless I say otherwise.”

“Uhm, Matt, what the-”

“Tell you later. Maybe.”

“Wha-”

 

“So,” the mobster said, striding in and clapping his hands together. “What will it be?”

Matt nodded. “Okay,” he said, rattling off a number.

After typing the number in, the mobster held the phone to Matt’s face. “No tricks,” he hissed and Matt shook his head. “No tricks,” he confirmed.

 

* * *

 

Steve had no idea what to think of this whole situation. They had been out, grabbing a beer, when a van had stopped next to time, tires screeching. There had been too many guns for him to grab Matt and run away, so there hadn’t been any other option than to do what the bad guys wanted them to do. Now he was tied to a chair, back to back to Matt’s. Who apparently had gone mad.

But the gun situation hadn’t improved, and Matt had sounded pretty sure of himself. So maybe there was something Steve had missed?

The phone call hadn’t cleared anything up, though. Matt had seemingly just casually called Daredevil in to help with a “Hey, DD, so I’m pretty stuck in a situation here, would appreciate a rescue. Address is-” and now they were waiting.

Luring Daredevil into a trap was a really shitty thing to do to a friend, though, and Steve decided to intervene before anything could happen to the Devil. He had studied his fighting style - there was no way Daredevil would be able to make his way through all these armed mobsters. So yeah, guns or no guns, Steve was getting free right now and then-

 

-gunfire erupted around them and the mobsters dropped like flies. Soon not a single bad guy remained standing in the silence that followed, and Steve looked up as a One Man Army strode through the doorway.

 

* * *

 

Matt breathed a sigh of relief. Thank god for flatmates, especially those of the Punishing kind. He smiled slightly. “You’re late,” he said.

“Fuck you Red,” Frank grunted. “Be glad I’m saving your stupid ass at all! Haven’t even had breakfast because _someone_ forgot to get some eggs and milk.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll buy you dinner.”

“Yeah, you better” Frank growled before bringing out a knife and cutting the ropes away.

 

“Ahm, excuse me,” Steve said politely, standing up “but who the heck are you?”

Frank raised an eyebrow at him. “I’m his flatmate. And the guy that saved you from those morons. You’re welcome, by the way.”

Steve opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Matt interrupted. “They’re not dead, Steve,” he said, tilting his head. “...at least not yet. We should maybe call an ambulance. Or several.”

Steve furrowed his brow. “How did you-?” but Frank waved it aside. “He’ll explain later,” he said. “Now I’m due some food. You’re paying, Red. Blondie can stay here and wait for the cops. I’m sure that’s something Captain America is capable of doing, yeah?” he grinned at a sputtering Steve, before dragging Matt out of the warehouse.

 

* * *

 

Steve hadn’t been sure he’d see the burly guy again but lo and behold, two days later he practically fell over Daredevil and Burly while scouting something out in Hell’s Kitchen.

Yes, he had been grateful for the guy to come to their rescue and yes, all the bad guys had made it to the hospital alive - but he also had done his homework, so now on that roof, Steve scowled at the Punisher.

“Frank Castle, I presume?” he said.

Daredevil made to stand in front of him, but Castle pushed him aside. “That’s right, Blondie. What about it?”

“Last I hear, you should be dead,” Steve went on, but Castle just shrugged. “Yeah, nah, wasn’t for me. What do you want?”

Steve drew himself up to his full height, flexing his muscles. “What do you want with Matt Murdock? If you hurt him…” Steve said in his best Captain America voice, which caused Frank to mirror Steve’s stance, glaring at him. “The fuck is it to you?”

Stepping into the Punisher’s space, Steve glared right back. “Let me be perfectly clear. He’s a friend, and I’m very protective of my friends,” he snarled.

“Good,” Frank replied, taking the last step, both of them now chest to chest, “because I am, too, and if you avenging morons get him into trouble, I’ll wring your tiny little neck and-”

 

“Yeah, that’s enough,” Daredevil said, squeezing himself between them. “I’m sure Matthew would appreciate your concern, so could we maybe now get on with beating up some bad guys? That’d be great.”

 

Steve nodded slowly, taking a step back. Frank gritted his teeth, but complied, too.

“Alright. I’d like to say it was nice to meet you and a pleasure and all that shit, but fuck that,” Frank said before turning to Daredevil. “Let’s go, Red. More roofs to cover tonight,” he said and marched away. Daredevil turned back to Steve, shrugged in a “what can you do”-manner and parkoured after the Punisher.

 

-and left Steve on the roof, dumbfounded, furrowing his brow.

‘Red?’


	5. Tony

“Hold on - repeat that,” Tony said.

“I said ‘No’, Sir.” Jarvis replied patiently.

“What do you mean ‘No’?”

“The word ‘No’ as a negative reply to a previously asked question, Sir.”

“That’s not what… okay, so you won’t do it?”

“That is correct, Sir.”

“Just to be perfectly clear here: I asked you to match the footage of Daredevil sightings with our data banks in order to find out more about him - and you _refuse_?” Tony asked incredulously.

“Correct once more. Your power of comprehension is astounding, Sir.”

Tony furrowed his brow. “That’s quite enough of that, Jarvis.”

“As you wish, Sir.”

Tony glared at the ceiling. “Just tell me why you refuse to do this very simple task before I format your hard drive.”

If possible, Jarvis sounded a mixture of pained and smug. “I am very sorry, Sir. I was asked not to.”

“...you were asked not to?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“By whom?”

“Captain Rogers, Sir.”

“Why?”

“Captain Rogers believes, Daredevil has a right to privacy and for his identity to remain a secret, if he so chooses, Sir.”

“Yeah, that sounds like him,” Tony grumbled before squaring his shoulder. “Okay, so, are you taking sides now or what? What did Steve do to get you on his?”

“He asked nicely, Sir.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Of course he did.”

 

* * *

 

So here’s the thing: Tony was annoyed.

Not even slightly annoyed; he was downright disgruntled.

Every Avenger - except for Thor - had met that mysterious red-clad lunatic in Hell’s Kitchen in one way or the other - but not Tony. In the beginning he hadn’t cared that much about it, what with the city sprouting strange new heroes every other day. Just recently some spider-guy had popped up and Tony could have sworn that Natasha had sulked for a day or two before thinking about suing the guy on terms of spider-themed hero copyright.

Point is, Tony hadn’t cared for him - but then Clint had met Devil dude and hadn’t talked about anything else for _days_. Then Natasha had met him and was obviously intrigued (not that she’d ever admit to that, but Tony wasn’t an idiot). So Tony had been getting jealous and launched his plan to lure Daredevil into a trap… which had backfired spectacularly. After that he had actually thought about letting things go, but then _Steve_ of all people had gone and met him and almost gotten in a fistfight with the freaking _Punisher_ , and now Tony was more motivated than ever.

And that’s basically how he found himself in his Iron Man suit on the roofs of Hell’s Kitchen, placing camera traps for Daredevil. Jarvis had declined to be of service, so he couldn’t rely on traffic cams. Well, back to the roots, he guessed. Shouldn’t take too long now to find out more.

 

* * *

  

Pigeons. So many pigeons. Some crows. A cat. Frank Castle. More pigeons. A brooding guy in a Batman costume. No Daredevil.

Tony was getting frustrated. Okay, so camera traps were really old-school, but he had had his hopes up for it to work and show him… something. It hadn’t exactly expected for Daredevil to do a striptease in front of the camera and reveal his identity this way, but he’d thought that the guy would at least show up. No such luck. And what’s more: nobody had caught even a glimpse of Daredevil these last four weeks! The guy must have some serious hiding skills!

 

* * *

 

“How did you break your leg again?” Clint asked a disgruntled Matt, who was trying to hop into the bathroom without his crutches.

“Slipped and fell down some stairs,” Matt grumbled. “Four weeks now, Clint. For four weeks I’m stuck in my apartment now!”

Frank chose that moment to enter. “Not true, Murdock. Barton and I have carried you downstairs for your doctor’s appointments,” he said, slightly amused. He was pretty sure that Red could have managed to get down by himself just fine, but Barton had insisted on helping, which meant Matt had to play the helpless, blind, wounded duck.

The angry hiss that followed his words just confirmed Frank’s thoughts.

 

“Anyway, gotta go,” said Clint soon after. “Tony’s getting pretty annoying with his Daredevil chase. The camera traps I told you about didn’t really work - apparently, nobody has seen Daredevil in quite some time - and now he wants to install webcams all over Hell’s Kitchen,” Clint sighed.

Matt tilted his head. “What’s he hoping to achieve with that?”

“Hell, if I know. That Daredevil just puts the helmet off in front of the camera? He’s certainly hoping for fewer pigeons.”

“Heh, yeah, I can imagine,” Matt said before adding “let Frank know where the webcams are, so he can chase away the birds.”

Clint laughed. “I might just to that.”

 

* * *

 

So. There were still pigeons, but either the Punisher had regressed or gone completely mental, because on almost every installed webcam Frank Castle would show up to chase them away, before destroying the camera. Still no sign of Daredevil.

Steve had said that Castle and Daredevil had worked together, though, so maybe the Punisher cleared the way for his buddy?

Tony furrowed his brow. Sounded a bit farfetched, sure, but would explain why Tony hadn't been able to get him on film.

On the other hand - how on earth were they able to find the webcams? He’d installed and hidden them thoroughly!

Tony sighed. Jarvis still wouldn’t help and frankly, Tony had had enough. So if the sneaky approach didn’t work, maybe it was time to be more open about it.

He set to work.

 

* * *

 

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Tony was beyond frustrated. It’s been three weeks and Daredevil had been seen plenty of times, so Tony knew that the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen was flat out ignoring him by now, and that just wouldn’t do.

A cup of coffee in hand, he entered the living room and flopped down on the sofa, currently occupied by Clint and Matt.

“Hey,” he greeted, yawning. It was the first time in two months that Matt had visited the tower, his leg newly healed.

“Hey,” Clint replied, watching Tony. “What’s up?”

Tony sank deeper into the couch. “Nothing really,” he grumbled. “It’s just… it’s been three weeks and Daredevil hasn’t even replied yet! Not a single peep!”

Out of the corner of his eye, Tony saw Matt straighten up and tilting his head. “What do you mean?” he asked.

Clint rolled his eyes. “Tony’s been trying to contact Daredevil and he hasn’t answered yet.”

Matt blinked. “Uuh, maybe he doesn’t know? Guy’s hard to reach, isn’t he?”

Tony let out a short laugh. “There’s no way he doesn’t know! No, the asshole’s just ignoring me!”

Matt nodded slowly. “Okay, so, uhm. What did you do to get his attention?”

It was Tony’s turn to blink. “What do you mean, what did I do? It’s all over the city! Haven’t you seen-- oh.” Tony turned red.

Clint’s laughter could be heard and a corner of Matt’s mouth went up. “Can’t say I have, no. What’s up?” he asked.

“Tony’s bought every billboard in the whole city and blazes ‘Daredevil, come to the light side, we also have cookies and just want to talk!’ across them,” Clint said, still laughing at Tony’s embarrassment.

The billionaire let out a long suffering sigh. “It’s been three weeks and nothing! Yes, the usual lunatics are trying to contact me, but not the lunatic I want so speak with. It’s frustrating, okay?”

 

* * *

 

Matt nodded. “I can imagine,” he said.

He was so gonna punch Frank when he got home. That was why the Punisher has been laughing his ass off for the last three weeks, and Matt was gonna slap him for not letting him in on the joke. For now, he sipped his tea and listened to Tony Stark ranting.


	6. Thor

It wasn’t usually like Matt to get overwhelmed in traffic - but it had been a bad day. The night before a sound grenade had gotten to him and as of now, he wasn’t all there yet.

So, really, no one could fault him for walking right in front of a bus, only to get pulled back hard by strong ams. His ears were getting assaulted with questions immediately and Matt blinked, trying to get it together as much as possible.

The guy that had saved him was _big_! He easily towered over Matt, his shoulders dwarfed him and someone had forgotten to tell the guy’s arms that they were, in fact, not legs and that there wasn’t any need for them to be that strong.

His heart sounded odd. Not weak or anything, but odd, like nothing Matt had ever heard before. Maybe a bodybuilder with a heart condition he hadn’t encountered before?

Might be time to get his thoughts together and listen to what the guy was saying, though. Matt tilted his head in the guy’s direction.

“-right?” Mr. Strongman sounded surprisingly gentle, but also as if that wasn’t the first time he’d asked the question.

Matt nodded slowly. At first he thought he might have to play shocked, but as it turned out, there wasn’t that much play in it: he was a bit in shock, as you are when getting almost run over by a bus.

Belatedly he noticed that the guy had his hands on Matt’s shoulders, steadying him. Matt was even more surprised to realise that he did, in fact, need those hands at that moment and that he might keel over otherwise.

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” he stuttered. “Thanks for saving me, I didn’t see the bus…”

“Yes,” the guy said slowly, “I noticed.” There was a moment of silence where Matt assumed the guy took stock of him, if the quiet gasp was anything to go by.

“Oh,” the guy finally said. “Where’s your dog?”

That was.. unexpected. “Uhm,” Matt said intelligently, still clinging to the guy’s arms. “My what now?”

“Oh, it it not guide dogs blind humans use? Please forgive me, then. I, of course, meant your guide horse. Where is it?”

Slowly, Matt began to smile. The guy sounded adorably confused and if he'd had his senses together, he’d probably wonder about the guy’s choice of words - but as it was, he just shook his head. “I don’t own a support animal. I’m sorry that I bothered you. Thank you again, I’ll be on my way now,” he said and let go of the arm - only to slightly wobble on his feet. He got grabbed again faster than he could blink.

“No, no. I’ll get you home,” the guy said and Matt bristled.

“Look, I appreciate you saving me, but I’m perfectly capable of getting home on my own!” he said, trying to pull his arm free.

There was a short pause before the guy nodded and gently said, “Yes, of that I have no doubt. I misspoke, so please let me try again: it would be my honor to be of assistance on your way home.”

And Matt… Matt couldn’t help himself. He felt charmed. The guy sounded sincere, and, well, he could actually use the help until his senses were at one hundred percent again. So he nodded and allowed the stranger to help him home.

 

* * *

 

Okay, so, the big dude was charming as hell, as well as funny and clever. Matt was actually a bit sad when they finally reached their destination.

That was new one for him, too - letting himself be guided home by a total stranger - but his instinct told him the big guy could be trusted. And he _liked_ him.

His thoughts about how to ask the guy if he wanted to hang out sometime got interrupted by his companion. “You know,” big dude said, “I didn’t even catch your name to ask if you wanted to grab a beer sometime?” He sounded a strange mix of confident and shy, and Matt smiled. “My name is Matthew, but please call me Matt. And yeah, that’d be great. Ah, what’s your name again?”

He could feel the guy hesitating, before saying “uhm, it’s… Kevin.”

Matt furrowed his brow. That was the first lie he’d caught ~Kevin~ in. Well, okay, maybe he didn’t want to give his name to a stranger, even after walking him home. Surprising, but not too unusual, Matt supposed. He nodded. “Nice to meet you, Kevin. I’ll give you my number.”

 

* * *

 

Thor was happy and life was good. He was king of Asgard (but let Loki rule on the throne at the moment. Thor wanted some time for himself and Loki was good at ruling, so win-win), did his Avengers-hero-business and had made a new friend some weeks ago. Matt was fun! He could tell the best stories and had a great sense of humor. Hanging with him and his slightly violent flatmate was so different from the sometimes a bit uptight Avengers stuff.

The only problem? Matt didn’t know who Thor really was. On the first day he hadn’t taken into account that a blind guy might not as easily recognize him as the God of Thunder - and it had been so _nice_ to just be a helpful citizen, so he’d given a false name. But now _Kevin_ was friends with Matt Murdock and Thor didn’t think Matt would appreciate him lying his ass off the entire time.

Matt’s flatmate Frank had kinda looked like he’d recognized him, but then he’d just shrugged and held his hand out for shaking.

The three of them got on like a house on fire though, and if that meant for him to go by “Kevin”, well, it was worth it, Thor thought.

 

* * *

 

Tony felt a headache coming. Daredevil - who had ditched the red costume and now donned his old Dread Pirate Roberts outfit again - had actually contacted the Avengers, asking grudgingly for help with some kind of alien tech he’d found in a warehouse. At least Daredevil knows he’s in over his head here, Tony thought.

And so the Avengers were on their way to meet the elusive Devil of Hell’s Kitchen. Minus Thor, who was on his way as well, but was late due to unforeseen problems with a theatre play in Asgard? Tony hadn’t really wanted to know.

Daredevil hid in the shadow when they arrived at the warehouse. “The stuff is down below, you can’t miss it,” he growled and made as if parkouring away.

Yeah, no, that didn’t fly with Tony at all.

“Hold on a minute,” Iron Man said. “ First of all: rude. Inviting us and not staying for cake is considered bad bedside manner, let me tell you. Second: how did you find this stuff? You can’t tell me it was just lying around.” If Tony sounded fed up and impatient, well, he was. He’d practically been summoned. Nobody does that to Tony Stark.

Daredevil had the guts to actually step into the light, head tilted, baton at the ready. “Yeah,” he said dryly. “Found it like that. Have fun with it. I’m leaving.”

Unfortunately, now Clint and Natasha decided to stop Daredevil from doing just that, and they did this by trying to intimidate him. That didn’t go over too well with the Devil though, and before Tony could get a word in, the five of them had Daredevil surrounded, which made for a slightly tense situation.

Trying to defuse it, Steve, ever the good guy, held up his hands in a non-threatening way. Tony could see him opening his mouth, but not getting a chance to say anything due to the Bifrost interrupting, setting Thor down next to Daredevil - who had jumped at least two meters when the Bifrost touched down.

“Friends,” Thor boomed happily. “I have arrived with joyous news, that- why are we standing in a circle?”

Tony gestured at the clearly surprised Daredevil. “He’s being difficult.”

Thor looked at where Tony was pointing and gaped. “Matt?”

Daredevil shook himself and sputtered “Kevin?”

Hulk shrank back, caught off guard. “Dr. Banner,” everyone acknowledged.

“Matt?” asked Clint, betrayed.

“... _Kevin_?” Tony stated, stunned, in the following silence.

 

* * *

 

Well, Matt thought, explains ‘Kevin’s’ strange heartbeat at least. That his own secret was now out in the open surprisingly didn’t really bother him - it had been time anyway, hadn’t it? He took his mask off, waiting for the inevitable “are you really blind”-questions.

There was a short pause before Tony and Bruce said “Ah. Echolocation.” in unison and then they were off, sciencing.

When Clint made his way to him, Matt felt slightly guilty. They were friends and- uhm, and Clint seemed to be more annoyed than anything else, handing a beaming Steve a crisp new twenty.

Matt blinked, confused, and Clint stabbed a finger at his chest. “Cap didn’t exactly _know_ , but he suspected and made me bet on it. You owe me twenty bucks, Murdock!” he growled.

Then his heartbeat hitched and his face grew hot. “Uh,” he said, “you know the day I told you I helped Daredevil out of a dumpster?”

“Yeah..?” Matt said.

“I may have slightly exaggerated,” Clint harrumphed.

Matt grinned and waved it aside. “Eh, it’s fine, I forgive you. Well, for twenty dollars I would, anyway,” Matt smiled and Clint sputtered.

 

“But wait a minute,” Tony interrupted, pointing an accusing finger at Thor. “How did you know? When none of us had it figured out?”

Thor shrugged. “Well, you _are_ mere mortals and I am a god, sooo…” he said with an aura of superiority. Tony narrowed his eyes, not believing him for a second. “Heimdall told you, didn’t he?”

“...maybe,” Thor said and Tony raised his fist triumphantly. “I knew it. Okay, so, now let’s get a look at that tech Matty here discovered.”

 

* * *

 

They did, of course, end up at a bar after finishing the task at hand. Bruce had excused himself and Tony was in the process of getting dragged home by Natasha and Clint, which left Matt, Thor, and Steve at ‘Josie’s’.

Matt leaned back in his seat. “Heimdall didn’t tell you, did he?” he asked Thor suddenly.

Thor smiled slightly. “Nay, he did not. It really was obvious to me, once I had seen you in those clothes,” he said.

“Huh, okay.” Steve sounded puzzled. “So why did you lie?”

Thor grinned. “Would you have liked to be anywhere near Tony if I had it figured out before him?”

Steve shuddered, frantically shaking his head.

Matt, who was way more drunk than the two people with super metabolism, had to grab onto Thor to not fall down laughing. “You’re really not as stupid as they think you are, aren’t you?” he said, laughing.

“Ay,” said Thor. “Don’t tell Tony. I have so much fun when he thinks he has to dumb down his tech for me.”

“... well, it’s fun for us, anyway,” Steve said.

Thor nodded, smiling, before a look of horror crossed his face. “And don’t tell Loki! He’d stab me! _Again_!”

This time Matt really did fall off his chair. Steve went down with him. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it folks. Thanks for staying with me :D


End file.
